Spy on the Spy
by 2amBer
Summary: The mafia is dangerous. Everyone knows that. And when Mr. Pleasure gets a new job at a new company, our favorite ex-teen spy may have a chance to find out just how dangerous they can be.
1. Chapter 1 First Step

**Hello Everyone! Most of you probably don't recognize me and that's because I changed my penname. I used to be anime-lyric. **

**This story has also been posted before but when I reread all my stories and decided that they all sucked I decided to rewrite this as well. This chapter just has a few edits. If you've read this story you don't really need to read this, just put it on your alert if you like it. If not, please enjoy.**

**Oh and no KHR! characters this chapter. Sorry :( They didn't come in till chapter 5 last time so I'll try to get to it quicker this time. Till then just treat this like an Alex Rider fanfic.**

**Special thanks to ephemeral violet. Not sure if she's reading this but I just want to tell everyone…SHE IS THE REASON YOU ARE GETTING THIS STORY BACK UP! BE GRATFUL, DAMN IT!**

**Edit: Just some spelling things I missed :) **

When Alex woke up, the hot California sun was streaming through his window. He could tell that the day might make it up to a good 90 degrees and that his football team would probably be drowning in their own sweat by the end of practice. A loud yell echoed from down stairs and Alex grinned, Sabina had probably just got busted for wearing shorts shorter than the finger tips limit. He swung his feet out of bed and onto the blue and white patterned carpet and stood, brushing some of the Pleasure's cat's fur off his sweat pants.

With a quick stop in the bathroom to brush his teeth, Alex headed down stairs, dragging his backpack behind him. He had forgotten all about his maths homework and was sincerely hoping that the teacher had too. Mrs. White was known for her absent mindedness. As he walked into the kitchen he saw a typical morning scene at the Pleasure's house. Sabina sat at the table scowling at her mom, Mr. Pleasure read a newspaper, most likely looking for his article that had just been published, and Mrs. Pleasure was looking resignedly at her glaring daughter. The only difference was the packed bags by the door.

Sabina voice, raised in anger, broke the silence, "So why the hell didn't you tell me about _before_ we're about to leave?"

Her mother sighed and took another swig of black coffee, "Because we didn't know, Sabina. Me and your dad just found out last night at about 12:00. We didn't want to wake you and Alex so we decided to tell you this morning. I know you've only been here for about a year but this is a great short term opportunity. I'll only be for about 6 months and I'm sure you'll love it there. You don't even have to go to school-"

Sabina cut her off, "Mom, I have _friends_ here and plus Alex…he just got here and wouldn't it be _more_ stressful if he suddenly had to leave? Why can't we just stay here? I'll crash with Tess and Alex can come. You know all of my friends adore him"

Alex pressed his back up against the wall; they hadn't noticed he was here yet and he preferred it to stay that way. Although Sabina acted like she always had, her mom still treated him like porcelain, liable to break at any minute. In a way he might, most nights he woke up at 2:00, shivering form some unremembered nightmare. He would still find himself thinking like a spy, where the closest exit was in case of a sniper attack, how to take down that guy over there at the bus stop who looked like he was hiding something, when to run if the science teacher pulled out a gun. But just because he was more…fragile then _before_ didn't mean they shouldn't inform him about things, important things that could change the course of his life. And from the sound of Sabina's voice this was pretty important.

Mrs. Pleasure's voice took on a slightly apologetic tone, "I'm sorry Sabina but you're too young, maybe being in another country will be good for Alex." She gave a hopeful smile, like Sabina might just except that and go along with it. Even though he had only known Sabina for 2 years, Alex knew better than that.

"Bullshit!" Sabina practically screamed, "How is going to a place that he's never been going to be good for Alex? And me too, did you even think about me?"

Alex decided to step in before the conversation got nasty and stepped away from the wall. "Where _are_ we going?"

Sabina's expression would have been funny except for the rather violent swear word she blurted. "Alex! When did you get here?"

"About 5 minutes ago. Would someone please tell me what's going on?" Alex tone was light but he was secretly rather apprehensive, he didn't need anything to complicate his already complicated life. There had been enough sacrifices to get him free from MI6.

Sabina's scowl was as dark as her recently dyed hair, "We're going to Italy."

((((((())))))))

Despite all of Sabina's arguments they were on the plane only 10 hours later. The first stop was to New York with a 30 minute layover. Sabina fell asleep in the hard airport chairs and Alex had to shake her awake much to her displeasure.

The explanation for the sudden trip was a job offer from a news company in Italy. They had heard of the business with the 'pop star' Desmond McCain and wished that Mr. Pleasure could come over and write an article on the local mafia. There had been a gun fight in a small town street and a civilian had gotten harmed. They had thought that making the incident public might make the mafia more fearful of the authority in the future. Alex frankly thought that publicizing would just make the Pleasure family a target for future attacks but Mr. Pleasure was determined. He had told Alex that if a journalist didn't document the truth, no one could.

Their final destination was a small town in the Italian mountains. Alex had been told the people where friendly but almost no one spoke English. This set Sabina off on another rant while Alex just smiled; he had learned Italian from Ian and practiced weekly. He had been told that the Italian we quite welcoming if, and only if, you didn't get on their bad side. Alex was rather good at getting on peoples bad side. It would be just like him to get in trouble with some huge mafia family.

As Alex lost himself in his rather melancholy thoughts, the flights attendants' voice came over the loud speaker. "_Well everyone we are arriving in Florence. Please enjoy your stay here or where ever your final destination may be." _

The plane took a sudden dip down through the darkening sky and Alex could just make out the red roofs of an average sized town. A cathedral rose up in the center, dominating the sky. The lights from the small boats traveling up and down the river looked like bright pinpricks from the height. Alex leaned over across the aisle and gently shook Sabina awake, "Hey Sab, we're here. Wake up."

The now dark brown haired girl jolted awake with a startled gasp, smacking his hand away. She looked around a few times as if to remember where she was before glancing at Alex apologetically, "Sorry, I didn't know it was you. How long is the bus ride till we get to Crotona? This is going to suck"

Alex smiled slightly, "Only about 5 hours, Captain Obvious, not torturous at all."

She scowled back at him, "Oh thanks so much for that, Lieutenant Sarcasm."

(((((((())))))))

After finally getting to their destination after a (admittedly torturous) _6_ hour bus ride, the entire Pleasure family, plus Alex, was utterly exhausted. Their driver, a tall, dark-haired man named Adamo, opened their door to revel a small house with twisting vines all around the brick doorway. What Alex assumed was a fig tree sat outside in a raised bed overgrown with rosemary. The house its-self sat on a small hill, a dense forest behind it.

Sabina stumbled up to the door like a drunk before turning and calling over her shoulder, "Who has the key? I need sleep, like _now." _

Mrs. Pleasure smiled and pulled a small brass key from the pocket of her sweatpants. "Your room is on the top floor; Alex's is right next to it. Go up and make yourself at home."

Alex gave a tired sigh before following Sabina up the long white stair case with a wrought iron banister. He had thought that he could deal with jetlag but frankly spending 26 straight hours traveling was beyond even him. He opened the second door on the top floor and only had time to register the tall, floor to ceiling windows and a white carpet before he fell onto the bed, exhausted, and fell asleep.

(((((((())))))))

**Review? I love suggestions and if you have any ideas on where this should go please tell me since I'm rewriting it anyway.**


	2. Chapter 2 Fear

**Chapter 2-shattered peace**

**Teehee, two reviews! Better than last time I posted this. Please excuse the bad Italian, I used Google translate. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorite, or added this as an alert. Special thanks to Ephemeral Violet cause she's just awesome like that. …And she corrected all my awful spelling errors.**

**Any ideas are welcome :)**

**Disclaimer: of course I do! Haven't you heard? Authors just give the rights to anyone who asks! ...Really people?**

The next few weeks' pasts rather uneventfully. Sabina had decided that the town was much too dull and _'didn't even have any good shoe stores! And this is Italy!' _This resulted in Alex (who had just got his driver's license) driving her into the city about every two days. All in all, Italy wasn't that bad, but Alex kinda missed going to school. It would have never been any sort of problem _before,_ when he missed every other week, but after getting used to normal life in the US he missed the typical clamor of a school day. Hell, he even missed the cafeteria food.

"Alex!" Sabina's voice jolted him out of his reverie. She was standing by a tall, stone fountain at the center of the square, smiling. "Let's go to that shop next, they have crêpes and I've always wanted to try a Nutella one."

Alex sighed but followed her into the small venue, inhaling the scent of baking pastries and chocolate. Sabina was standing by the counter, trying to communicate with the owner in broken Italian and sign language. Alex walked over and smiled at the tall man, "Ciao signore. Mi dispiace per il mio amico, lei non parla italiano." _Hello sir. I'm sorry for my friend, she doesn't speak italian._

The man gave a good-natured grin, "Riesco a vedere. Beh, cosa posso ottenere i ragazzi di oggi?" _I can see. Well, what can I get you kids today?_

Alex turned to Sabina, "Hey Sab, what do you want?"

The girl considered for about ten seconds, staring at the menu (which happened to written in Italian), before giving up and shrugging, "Whatever you're getting, I don't care."

Alex smirked, "You need to learn how to read and speak Italian if we're going to living here for the next few months."

Sabina pouted, "Just because you know like, 10 languages, _James Bond."_

Eyebrows pulling together in frown, Alex fell silent. That was...had been, the insult Jack would use when she wanted to tease him. He turned back to the man at the counter who looked confused by his sad expression, "Avremo due crepes banane e nutella_."We'll get two banana and Nutella crepes._

The man called the order back to the kitchen and minute later handed them two steaming hot, mouth-watering crepes. Sabina looked like she might die of happiness. With a quick '_grazie!' _and a few coins exchanging hands, the two teens walked to the fountain in the center of the square and settled down to eat. Around them pigeons ate the bread crumbs thrown by the young kitchen boy of a local restaurant and an old woman walked by, pushing a wheeler filled with food from the morning market.

Sabina sighed happily and leaned back, staring into the perfectly blue sky, "This place is wonderful, I'm glad we moved here. I mean really, no classwork, really nice people, and the best crepes in the world. What more could you want?" She licked a bit of chocolate off her fingers.

Alex smiled, for the first time in months he was happy. Just sitting here with his friend, watching life go by in swirl of sounds and foreign voices was about the most peaceful he had done since his 14th birthday. Here there was no one to call him a druggie, no condescending adults, no MI6. Only the kind Italians and his maybe-more-then-friend who had known his secret and still stayed with him. He still felt the raw pain of losing Jack but he could dull it with the happiness in his new life. That's what she would have wanted right? For him to be happy and…normal? Well, whether she would have wanted it or not, he certainly did.

The two sat in peaceful silence for about five minutes before something prickled the back of Alex's neck. It was a feeling he had become used to in his years as a spy, the feeling of being watched. For all he knew it could have been some random women taking out her laundry but somehow the presence felt was more hostile, more malevolent. Out of pure instinct he dove to the ground, banging his cheek on the hard cobble stones. He heard one shot, a gasp, and was glad he had felt the sniper before he shot. He was pretty sure his death would have put a damper on Sabina's good mood. The presence was gone, it must have known it had failed and fled, and Alex stood, ready to reassure Sabina that he was fine and the bullet hadn't actually hit him when something stopped him in his tracks.

The bullet had hit its target, sending the person keeling over, wide, dead eyes staring at the sky. But the target hadn't been him. For laying one the ground, her heart bleeding out, was Sabina Pleasure.

That was when the screaming started

(((((((((())))))))

…**yeah, sorry about that….**

**I have nothing against Sabina. No, she's not my favorite character but I don't hate her. However, it was nessicary for her to die to progress the plot. Please don't stop reading on account of this!**

**Oh and even if you hate the story please leave a review saying so, or if you find it's boring please tell me! I want to make this the best I can.**

**Ciao~**

**-2amBer**


End file.
